


We Literally Have The Same Face

by blue_killertig3r



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teen mormor that makes you giggle, there isn't enough teen mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_killertig3r/pseuds/blue_killertig3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Richie decide to switch clothes and confuse Seb in this cute drabble.<br/>~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jim stared at him for a moment, not blinking. “You do realize we’re identical, right?”</p><p>“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m not better looking than you.”</p><p>“Yeah, it kinda does.. We literally have the same face, Richard”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Literally Have The Same Face

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first published work for blue-killertig3r. My friend and I both love mormor so much and we only hope whoever reads this also enjoyed it as much as we did writing it. 
> 
> My dear friend Sadie (http://jamesfuckinmoriarty.tumblr.com/) who wrote most of this fanfic as I proof read and added a smidge to it. All kudos go to her really, she's amazing.

Jim laughed softly as he ruffled his fingers through his hair, trying to get it messy like how Richie had it. He huffed and looked down at the clothes that were practically hanging from his body. “How do you wear this? I feel stupid..” 

Rich snorted and combed back his hair. “I wonder the same thing about your clothes, Jimmy.” He looked in the mirror to make sure not a single hair was out of place. He put Jim’s jacket over his shirt and shifted awkwardly. “Why are you jeans so tight?”

“They make my ass look good.” He smirked and laughed softly as he tugged bits of his hair to try to make them stand up.

“Oh is that how you got a boy like Sebastian..? Because we both know your ugly face couldn’t get someone that hot.” 

Jim stared at him for a moment, not blinking. “You do realize we’re identical, right?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m not better looking than you.”

“Yeah, it kinda does.. We literally have the same face, Richard”

“Shut up.” 

The two of them laughed softly as they walked out of Rich’s room and downstairs to the living  
room. “Sorry we took so long, Sebby..” Jim began. “We had catching up to do.” Richie finished, taking a seat next to him on the couch. 

Seb looked at Jim confused, thinking he was Rich. “Uh.. Only Jim calls me that.”

“Who said I wasn’t Jim?” Jim asked, smiling devilishly.

Rich smirked at him. “We’re twins after all, Sebby. We could switch places whenever we wish.” 

Sebastian looked back and forth between the two of them for a bit as he tried figuring out who was who before speaking. “Seriously.. Who’s Jim?”

“I am.” They said in unison, both of them on the verge of laughing. 

Suddenly, their dad came into the living room from the kitchen. He looked to Jim on the couch and pursed his lips slightly. “Hey Rich..?”

The twins glanced at each other then to their dad. “Yeah, dad?” They said in perfect unison again.

“God, boys. Not this again. I thought you two would have grown out of that by now..” He rolled his eyes and turned around, heading back to the kitchen. The two of them burst into laughter once their dad left the room, both of them doubling over on the couch. 

When they stopped laughing, they looked to Seb and smiled. “Sooooooooo…” Jim began “Who’s who?” Rich finished

“Uh…” Sebastian bit onto the corner of his lip, thinking for a moment on what to do. 

“Come on now..” Jim said..”You’ve got this..” Rich finished. Both of them smirking deviously as they glanced to each other. Rich got up from the couch and stood next to his brother, crossing his arms in front of his chest like Jim does. The two of them looked to each other for a moment, making a series of facial expressions as if they were speaking before looking back to Sebastian. “We’re waitiiiiingg.” Rich said in a sing-song voice. Jim bit the corner of his lip as he looked at Seb.

Seb lifted his hand, about to point at who he thought was Jim, but put it down as doubt started rising in him. He bit his lip and looked at both of them as he thought of what he could do then stood up. He walked over to the two of them, getting a better look at their individual faces for any small differences. He huffed softly, not able to find anything and took a half step closer to the twin in Jim’s clothes. He leaned in close and went to kiss him, knowing if it were Rich, he would probably back off. Which he did.

Rich stumbled back a few inches, almost tripping. “Damn it..” He smirked, looking to Jim then Seb and ruffling his hair back to being messy. 

“Gotcha pretty boy.” He grinned, licking his teeth and made his way over to who he knew was Jim.

Jim smirked, “Good job.” He lifted himself up slightly on his toes and kissed him softly then looked back to Rich. 

“We almost had you..” Richie smirked, making his hair even more messy. 

Seb ran his hands through Jims hair, flattening it out a bit. “Don’t keep it messy unless we just had sex.” He said softly, pressing another kiss to Jims lips. 

“Deal.” 

“This is why I love you.”

Rich rolled his eyes, “Get a room.” He smirked and grabbed Jim’s arms. “Lets go change. I’m tired of your jeans.”

“At least your ass looks great.” Seb smirked and chuckled softly. 

Jim shot Seb a glare for a moment before going up stairs. 

“Oh come on now Jimmy. We all know mine is the best though.” 

Richie snorted and followed Jim upstairs, quickly changing back then going back to the living room to join Sebastian. 

 

~ More to come for our Teen Mormor ~

**Author's Note:**

> God Bless Mormor ~


End file.
